


Heartache

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Heartache, Love Confessions, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve confess their love for each other as he's recovering from being stabbed by Amber's husband.  Things go to hell when Amber tells Danny she's pregnant and he tells Steve.  Steve gets reactivated and rejoins his SEAL team.  Can they survive the fallout of their decisions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kept eating at me and the muses would not shut up. I have never been shy about my dislike for how TPTB handled the Amber/Melissa story line. I really feel like she was forgiven too quickly. I just don't see Danny going back to her after all of it. Of course it wasn't her fault that her husband was a first class jerk. But it was her fault that Danny was attacked. I know he would've been totally understanding if she had just told him at some point. That's my opinion anyway. Enjoy.....hopefully.

Steve rushed into the hospital after he got the call that Danny had been stabbed.  Danny had gone off the grid with Amber for a week.  Steve couldn’t get all the details on what had happened and he was going crazy.  _Danny, his Danny was hurt_ and that’s all he could think about. When he ran through the doors he was immediately stopped by a nurse that had taken care of all of the members of Five-0 at some point. 

“Commander McGarrett.”  She grabbed his arm to stop him. 

Steve almost knocked the woman over.  “Connie right?”  The small blonde nodded. “How’s my partner?”

She guided him further into the ER and that’s when he saw Amber but he couldn’t worry about her right now.   Danny was his only concern.  “He came in with a stab wound to his abdomen.  He was bleeding pretty heavily.  They rushed him to surgery and as soon as I hear something I’ll come back out and let you know.”

“Thank you Connie.”  He squeezed her arm and watched her disappear into the back of the ER.

Amber had moved a little closer and was watching Steve as he talked to the nurse.  He took a deep breath before he walked over to her.  “What the hell happened?”

Amber was visibly shaking as she cried.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t think he would find me here.”

Steve was so confused.  “What do you mean?  Who are you talking about?”  His anger was rising and he wanted to shake her.

“My husband.” m She said it so quietly that Steve was sure he misunderstood.

“Your what?”  He said holding back the scream that he wanted to let out.

She was shaking uncontrollably.  “My husband.”

Everything else that could have been said was cut off because Chin, Kono, and Lou ran in.  Steve walked away from Amber so he could fill the team in on what little he knew.  It took hours before Connie reappeared.

“Hey guys.”  She greeted the Five-0 team with a small smile.  “Detective Williams is out of surgery and he’s stable.” 

Steve turned his back for a minute and let out a shaky breath before he turned back around.  “Is he going to be ok?”

Connie nodded as she said.  “He is but it’s going to be a long recovery.  From what I’ve heard and what I saw, he’s very lucky.  The blade missed all of his vital organs.  He’s going to be in recovery for about two hours.  Then he’s going to be moved to a room.  I’ll come get you all then.”

Steve and the rest of the team thanked her and she left.  He was going to confront Amber until Duke walked in.  “Steve.” 

He turned back to the veteran officer.  “Howzit Duke?”

Duke frowned as he looked around Steve at Amber then back at the Commander.  “Steve, we gotta take Detective Williams’ girlfriend in for her statement.  She ran over the man that assaulted him with the Camaro.”

Steve looked over his shoulder at the woman that no one really knew.  “Do whatever you have to do Duke.”  He clapped him on the shoulder as he passed him and went to Amber.  Steve waited until she was led out before he said anything to the team.  “Amber is apparently married and her husband is the one that tried to kill Danny.”

Everyone was just as surprised and angry as Steve.  Chin was the calmest of them all.  “I’m going to go back to the office and run a background on her.  We need to know what we’re dealing with.”

Lou didn’t like sitting still and now that he knew Danny was ok he needed to do something too.  “I’m going to go to the scene and see what I can find out.”

Steve had never been more thankful for his Ohana than he was at this exact moment.  “Thanks guys.  Kono, why don’t you go to HPD and see what Duke has from her.  We need to know everything we can about her.”

“No problem boss.”  Kono hugged him and followed the men out the door.

Steve called Rachel to tell her what had happened but assured her she didn’t need to come down right then.  He soon found himself sitting by Danny’s bed holding his hand as he listened to everything that the team had found.  He was even angrier than before. 

It took three days for Danny to fully wake up.  Amber had visited Danny while he was out although no one would leave her alone with Danny.  When he woke up he told her that he just couldn’t see her right now and she left.  Steve stayed by his side until he was released two weeks later.

“Steven!”  Danny groaned as he was wheeled out to Steve’s truck.  “I don’t need to go to your house.  I can take care of myself.”

Steve opened the door for Danny and helped him stand up.  “You are on bed rest for at least another two weeks _Daniel_.  You’re staying with me so I can look after you.”

Danny huffed a sigh but let his friend help him in to the truck.  “Fine but as long as you know I’m doing this under protest.”

“Protest away my friend.  You’re still going with me.”  Steve climbed in and drove them home.

He felt like he and Danny had been dancing around each other for a while now.  There had been several moments where Steve would swear one or the other was going to confess and then something would happen.  He hoped taking care of Danny would show him how much he loved him.  So he took a week off to get Danny through the hardest part of it.  He had even turned his dad’s office into a bedroom so Danny wouldn‘t have to climb the stairs.  The team caught a big bank heist case and Steve had to go back to work after a week.

It took them three days to find the robbers.  Steve stumbled into his house at 2:00 a.m. on the morning after they solved the case.  He was bone tired and starving.  When he flipped on the light for the kitchen he noticed a note on the butcher block and he smiled. 

**_Super SEAL,_ **

**_Lasagna in the fridge.  Too tired to wait up._ **

**_D_ **

****

He opened a beer and took a long swig before pulling out the homemade lasagna and parmesan cheese.  He plated a serving and put it in the microwave.  The smell made his stomach rumble with excitement.  Steve was leaning against the counter waiting when he heard his favorite voice. “Glad you made it home.”

The sound of Danny’s sleepy voice wrapped Steve in a comfort he hadn’t felt since he was a kid.  “Hey.  Sorry if I woke you.”

Danny waved him off and smiled a little.  “Wasn’t really sleeping that good knowing you weren’t home yet.”

They had been watching each other since Danny had walked in.  “I’m sorry.  I tried to get back sooner but…”  He shrugged, it had taken them a while to get the whole crew.  “How are you feeling?”

Danny had moved closer and Steve was trying to keep his body from reacting to it.  “Feeling pretty good.  I couldn’t pull off any Super SEAL moves right now but…”  He was standing right in front of Steve now.  “I don’t think I’ve really said thank you for all of this.” 

Steve smiled a little and shrugged.  “You’re Ohana D.  You always take care of your family.”

“Family.”  The corner of Danny’s mouth quirked up.  “Yeah.”  He bit the inside of his cheek and Steve’s heart rate picked up as he licked his lips.  “Family is important.”

“Yep.”  Steve nodded nervously. 

Danny reached out and fisted Steve’s shirt.  He was nervous as hell as he pressed his body against Steve’s.  “I’m going to do something but uhh…”  His eyes flicked back and forth from Steve’s eye to his lips.  “…but don’t hit me ok?” 

Steve’s arms dropped to his sides and nodded.  “Ok.”

Danny’s eyes slipped closed as he leaned in and kissed Steve softly.  Steve groaned and wrapped his arms around Danny pulling him tight against him without hurting him.  They stayed locked in a kissed for several long seconds. 

Danny pulled back with a huge smile.  “I love you.”  He whispered as he leaned in and kissed Steve again.

“I love you too Danno.”  Steve whispered between kisses.

Steve wasn’t sure how far Danny wanted this to go because of his injury.  That was at least until Danny’s hand snaked down into his pants and began stroking him.  “Fuck Steve.”  Danny whispered against his chest as he looked down at his partner’s cock in his hand.

“Christ Danny!  That feels so good.”  He slid his hand down into Danny’s boxers but Danny stopped him.  “Not tonight babe.  I just want to do this for you.”

Steve tried to protest but Danny wouldn’t give in.  He helped Steve out of his shirt and began an assault on his chest.  Steve held onto the man that he loved as he came hard. 

“You’re so beautiful babe.”  Danny held him tight and laid lazy kisses over him as he recovered. 

Steve couldn’t believe what had just happened.  It was several dreams that had come true at one time.  “I really do love you Danny.”  He was so scared to say it again.  “I have for a long time.”  He cupped Danny’s face as he spoke so honestly.  “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long.  I was too afraid because I didn’t think you could feel the same way.  I didn’t think I deserved someone as amazing as you.”

Danny smiled sweetly as he pulled Steve into a kiss.  “I’m pretty sure that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at one time.”  Both men chuckled.  “I’ve been scared too.  I don’t want to be scared anymore babe.  I just want to be with you.”

Steve’s breath was taken away at Danny’s words.  “Danno.”  He choked out as he gripped him tighter and buried his face in Danny’s neck.  “Don’t… _please_ don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” 

Danny pulled back so Steve would look him in the eye.  “Look at me babe.”  Steve shook his head, eyes firmly planted on the floor.  He was too afraid of what he would see.  “Please babe.”  Danny took Steve’s face with both hands and gently pulled his head up.  “Steven.”  He said so softly.  “Have I ever not meant what I said?”  Steve shook his head.  “Then look at me so you’ll know.”

Steve’s eyes finally met Danny’s and tears rolled down his cheeks when he saw the love in Danny’s eyes.  “Oh god.”  Steve breathed out as he took Danny is a slow passionate kiss.  “You have no idea how long I‘ve waited to hear that.”

They stumbled their way to Danny’s room and fell into his bed.  Steve got his chance to show Danny how he felt.  When Danny cried out his name as he found his release Steve felt whole for the first time since he was a kid.  Little did they know their lives would be shattered to pieces in less than 48 hours.

Steve woke the next morning to Danny wrapped around him and he smiled.  He finally had the man that he’d pined after for the last four years.  Danny snuffled as Steve slid out of bed.  “Babe?”

“Shh.”  Steve kissed his temple.  “Go back to sleep.”

He turned on the coffee maker as he went into the laundry room and slipped into his swim trunks.  This morning’s swim would be about celebration not compartmentalization.   He swam for five miles before returning and finding Danny in his kitchen making breakfast.

He stood in the doorway and watched, a little smile on both of their faces.  “Staring is creepy Steven.”

Steve chuckled as he pushed off the door frame and walked into the kitchen.  “Morning.”  He said huskily as he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck.

Danny shivered at the feeling of Steve against him.  He was so glad he’d finally stopped fighting his feelings.  “Morning to you too.”

Danny turned in his arms and they shared lazy kisses.   Steve hummed and kissed down Danny’s neck.  “I could definitely get used to this.”

Danny agreed, finally admitting his feelings for Steve released a sense of belonging and home he hadn’t felt since the very early years with Rachel.  “Me too babe.  Me too.”

Steve had given everyone the day off after the crazy case so they spent the day relaxing around the house.  Danny had insisted that he was ready for more vigorous activity but Steve wasn’t willing to risk anything until the doctor cleared him. 

Steve was very unhappy about going back to work the next morning.  He was halfway through his day when Danny appeared in the office.  He walked out into the common area where everyone was talking to him.

“Hey!”  Steve greeted excitedly.  “What are you doing here?”

Everyone knew Danny was staying with Steve so it was no big deal when he said.  “I need to talk to you and it couldn’t wait until you got home.”

“Ok.”  Steve opened his office door and motioned inside.  “Come on.”  Steve had been so happy to see Danny that he missed the look of unease on his lover.  “What’s going on?”

Danny paced back and forth as Steve leaned back against his desk, how the hell was he supposed to tell Steve?  They’d finally admitted their feelings, their _love_ for each other.  “Amber.  Melissa…”  He flapped his hand around.  “Whatever her name is…”  He looked at Steve briefly.  “She came by.”

“It was bound to happen.”  He shrugged because he knew the two would have to talk eventually.

There was no easy way to say it so he just blurted out.  “She’s pregnant Steve.”  He swallowed hard as he looked at Steve and said.  “And the baby is mine.”

Steve felt like his world had just exploded.  He could see it in Danny’s eyes, he’d lost him.  “She’s lied to you before.”  He stood up, body stiff.  “What makes you think she’s being honest now?”

Danny’s heart was breaking whether Steve believed it or not.  “She showed me everything from the doctor.  She was going to tell me on our vacation but…”

No one had to complete that sentence unfortunately.  “So that’s it then?  You’re walking away from us for her?  For a woman that lied to you and almost got you killed?”

Danny could feel the hurt, anger, and betrayal rolling off of Steve.  It was suffocating.  “Steve.”

“Don’t.”  Steve said as he pushed past Danny and out into the common area. 

“Steve!”  Danny followed after him and grabbed his arm.  “Please.”

When Steve turned around Danny gasped at the hard look on his face, one he hadn’t seen in four years.   “Please what Danny?”  He was almost screaming, the rest of the team walked out and stood watching the disaster.  “Please what?  She lied to you.  Her lie almost got you fucking killed.”

“Of course I didn’t forget.”  Danny said quietly and calmly.

“So what then Danny?”  Steve’s rage and hurt filled the whole office.  “Are you so desperate to have a family again that you’re willing to walk away from someone that loves you and has _never_ lied to or hurt you for someone that has lied about e _verything?_ ”

Danny didn’t care about their audience.  He couldn’t have Steve look at him with so much disgust.  “It’s not that easy babe.”

“No Danny, it _is_ that easy.”  It was taking every ounce of control Steve had not to punch the man.  “You told me that you love me.  That you would never hurt me.  I begged you, _begged you_ not to say it if you didn’t mean it.”

“I did mean it Steve but…”  Danny reached for Steve and he pulled away.

Something clicked inside of Steve.  The more accurate description was probably something shut off inside him.  “Fuck you Danny.”  He growled and it was nothing like any of them had ever heard from the man.  “I hope you‘re happy.”

He walked out and never looked back.  When he got to his house he packed a few things, then went back downstairs.  He looked around remembering every good thing that had happened there in the last four years.  He took a deep breath before unhooking his badge from his hip and lying it on the table.  He couldn’t stay and watch Danny with someone else, not after what they had shared.  He also left behind a letter addressed to Chin, the rest of his Five-0 credentials and keys to the office.  He locked up his house for the last time and drove to Pearl.

He flashed his military I.D. at the gate.  “There most likely will be a man, a Detective Danny Williams, that will show up insisting on getting in to see me.  He is under no uncertain terms allowed in.”

He was saluted and the younger officer said.  “Yes sir Commander sir.”

Steve drove onto the base and didn’t look back.  He knew it wouldn’t take much to be reactivated and he was right.  Within two hours he was back on active duty and being assigned a mission with his old SEAL team.

Danny and the team broke every speed limit known to man to get to Steve’s house.  Chin picked up the letter that was addressed to him as Danny picked up Steve’s abandoned Five-0 badge.

“What does it say?”  Kono asked as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

Chin folded it back up and looked up at his cousin.  “He’s gone back.”

Danny looked between them, he knew what _gone back_ meant but he didn’t want to believe it.  “What do you mean Chin?”

The usually quiet man that never took sides said coldly.  “What do you _think_ it means Danny?  What did you expect him to do?”

Danny felt like his heart had been ripped out.  “I have to go to Pearl.  That’s where he’ll be.”

Chin and Lou shook their heads, he knew he had screwed up but had hoped the team would help him.  “You obviously made your decision Danny and Steve’s made his.”

Lou nodded in agreement.  “Usually McGarrett is the one making crazy rash decisions.  I can’t help you.”

Danny looked to Kono.  “I can’t believe you’d hurt Steve like this Danny.  You know you are the only person he’s ever really let in.”  She paused for a moment.  “But I’ll take you, not for you but for him.”

Danny thanked her and they drove just as fast to the base.  Danny flashed his badge and the young man at the gate shook his head.  “What do you mean no?  I’ve been here a million times.”

The Petty Officer had met the man before but he was under orders.  “I’m sorry sir.  Lt. Commander McGarrett gave explicit orders that you were not to be allowed entrance.”

“I’m sorry to bother you.”  Danny let Kono drive him back to Steve’s.  His next move was to call Joe White, if anyone could get through to Steve it would be Joe. 

“I’m sorry Danny.”  The older man said.  “I haven’t talked to Steve in a few weeks.  I’ll try him and call you back.”

“Thanks Joe.”  The ex-Jersey detective said before hanging up.  He spent all of his time at Steve’s, just waiting to hear something.  He groaned when Rachel’s ring tone blared.  “Rach, this is not a good…”

“I do not care what kind of bad time you are having Daniel.”  Her posh British accent grated his nerves.  “Grace received a phone call from Steven and she won’t stop crying.”

That was all Danny needed to hear.  “I’m on my way.”  He quickly made his way up to Grace’s room when he got there.  “Monkey!”  He sat down and wrapped his arms around her.  “Why are you crying?”

Grace sniffed and nuzzled into her dad.  “Uncle Steve called.”

He smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head.  “Why does a call from Uncle Steve have you crying sweetie?”

She sounded so heartbroken when she said.  “He called to say goodbye and that he loves me.  He said he didn’t know when he’d see me again.”  Danny’s heart crawled up into his throat, part in pain for his little girl and the other part in anger at Steve for leaving her like that.  “He said he wanted to come by but he didn’t have time.  Why is he leaving Daddy?”

Danny held his little girl close and buried his face in her hair.  “Danno did something really really bad baby.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “I’m going to do everything I can to get Uncle Steve back ok?”  It had been a week since Steve had left and so far his attempts at contact were not working.

“Ok Daddy.”  It took a little while but Grace finally calmed down. 

When she fell asleep he slipped away and downstairs.  Rachel was standing in the kitchen when he walked in.  “What did you do Daniel?”  He looked at her confused.  “I heard you tell Grace that you did something really bad.”  Danny told Rachel everything.  "Oh Danny.  I don't know what to say.  What are you going to do?"

He laughed a little hysterically.  "I've lost the man that I've been in love with for four years.  I've gotten a woman that's lies led to me almost being killed pregnant.  The team is angry at me and I can't get in touch with Steve."  He ran his fingers through his hair.  "I don't know what the hell to do.  I just want a chance to talk to him."

"I think you've done enough talking to Steven."  Rachel knew he probably wouldn't want her opinion but she was going to give it to him.  "You need to find out if this baby is really yours Daniel.  The Commander is right, she lied to you about everything else."

"I just wanted a family again so bad that I believed her."  Danny's faced was stained with tears.  "I had a family the whole time and now I've ruined everything."

Danny let Rachel console him and give advice.  "I know we've had our bad times and I am very sorry for that.  But Daniel, you need to make her take a paternity test.  Especially after everything that's happened."

Danny knew Rachel was right, regardless of their fights she was right.  He went back up and kissed Grace good night before going back to Steve's.  

He had lunch plans the next day with Amber...well Melissa as it turned out.  He was going to need all of the rest he could get.  After he tried to eat he found himself upstairs in Steve's bed wrapped up in his sheets.

He tried Steve's cell for the tenth or twentieth time that day.   "This is Lt.  Commander Steve McGarrett.  Sorry I've missed you.  Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Danny sighed and scrubbed his eyes.  "It's me again.  You probably already guessed that by the caller ID.  Steve... I don't even know where to start.  I really need to talk to you babe.  Or at least I need you to listen to me.  _Please_.  I don't want to...I need to…"  Steve's voice mail beeped letting Danny know he'd run out of time.  He didn't even bother calling back.  

Steve walked back in his room after a very long day.  After arriving at Pearl he was immediately flown to Coronado to meet up with his old SEAL team.  He needed to do some reconditioning and they were briefing for their next mission there.  He spent his mornings briefing and evenings training until he could barely stand.  He came back as Danny was leaving yet another voicemail.

He took a shower and climbed into bed before he listened to it.  Even as angry and hurt as he was with Danny the sound of his voice soothed something inside of him.  He would be leaving in 48 hours and he couldn’t get any more caught up in the drama that he left behind.  If he made it back home he would think about calling Chin to see how things were going.  He’d hated leaving them all but he couldn’t stay around and watch Danny make a life with Amber.  To make the life they should’ve had together.

All of his personal belongings were to be left behind.  The one thing he couldn’t leave was a picture Kamekona had taken of him with Danny and Grace at one of their many parties.  That he stuck in the sewed in pocket on the inside of his uniform, over his heart where they would always be no matter what.

Danny barely slept that night.  He could only think of Steve and whatever Godforsaken continent he might be on.  “Please bring him home safe.”  He whispered into the night.

“Please keep them safe.”  Steve was saying in to the darkness of his room, some 2000 plus miles from his home and family.

When Danny walked up to the restaurant that afternoon Amber/Melissa was already waiting.  She smiled tentatively and waved.  He took a seat across from her.  “Hey.”  She said as she reached for his hand.

He pulled away and sat back in his seat.  “Amb…I mean Melissa.  How are you feeling?”

She frowned at his physical rejection.  “I’m feeling ok.  The morning sickness is only mild.”

“Good.”  He remembered how sick Rachel and his sister Amy had been.  “That’s good.”

They ordered drinks and food then Melissa said.  “Are you ok Danny?”

Danny laughed a little hysterically and rubbed his face.  “No.  I’m actually far from ok.”  She just watched him and let him work out what he needed to say.  “You’re pregnant?”  Melissa nodded with a little smile that faded when he didn’t return it.  “Ok.  So here’s what’s going to happen.  I need you to make an appointment with your doctor.  I want a paternity test done to prove that I’m the father.”

“But Danny…”  She started to say but he cut her off.

“Amb…Melissa, you can’t be surprised by this request.”  He cut her off.  “After you lying about who you are and that leading to what happened to me, you really shouldn’t be surprised.”

Amber called her doctor right then and made an appointment.  “She didn’t have anything available until next week.”

The food arrived and Danny waited until the server left.  “Ok.”  Joe White’s name appeared on Danny’s phone and he yanked it up right away.  “Joe!  Please tell me you have something.”

Joe had known where Steve was when Danny called but he had also been given strict orders, well more like a request from Steve not to tell Danny anything.  Now that Steve was out of the country Joe was allowed to tell him.

“He’s gone Danny.”  Joe probably should have worded it better.

Danny’s heart stopped and he choked out.  _“Gone?   No.  No.  No.”_

“Oh shit son.”  The older man swore.  “I’m sorry Danny.  I don’t mean gone like that.  He was reactivated a week ago and…he’s…he’s out on a mission.”

Danny breathed a sigh of relief even though all of his missions were dangerous.  “I know you can’t tell me where he is but is he…is he ok?”   

“He’s ok.  He can’t really communicate with anyone at this point.”  Steve had told Joe what had run him back to the NAVY.  He agreed that Steve needed to get his head clear, he just wasn’t sure this was the way.  “I’ll keep you posted as much as possible Danny but no promises on information.”

Danny nodded as he listened.  “Please tell him that…that I’m sorry and that Grace and the team and I love him.  Tell him to keep his crazy ninja SEAL ass safe and come back to us.”

Joe liked the two of them together even though he had never said anything to Steve.  It was the happiest and most peaceful he had seen the man his whole life.  “I’ll pass it on if I speak to him.”

Danny thanked him and hung up.  He didn’t know if he could do this without Steve.  For the last four years he’d been with him through every single important moment in Danny’s life. 

Amber/Melissa watched and listened in confusion.  “Is Steve ok?”

When Danny looked up at her she gasped because he was crying.  “No.”  He let out a tear filled laugh and wiped his eyes.  “Steve is definitely _not_ ok.  I broke his heart, our heart.”  Because they shared one their love for each other was so great.

“I don’t understand.”  Amber said with a frown.

He shook his head and took a drink of his water.  “Of course you don’t.  I’ve been in love with Steve since the day I met him and apparently he has felt the same way.  We’d finally confessed to each other and then your call changed everything.  I screwed up and he left.  He’s in some Godforsaken country putting his life on the line because I chose the baby over him.  That’s why you’re having a paternity test.”

Amber tried to act indignant.  “If you don’t believe this baby is yours then why are you going through all of this?”

“I need to know with an absolute certainty.”  He said with more confidence than he’d felt in a week.  “I’m not always a good man but I’m a damn good father.  If this baby is mine then I will be there but I will be with Steve no matter what it takes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny continued to leave Steve messages until his mailbox was full.  Then he started sending him emails.  Not knowing Steve was finally on his mission and his phone was locked away with his other personal belongings.  Meanwhile Danny was dealing with Melissa.

Danny was sitting with her at the OBGYN office waiting to go in for the paternity test.  She’d become pretty vocal about the whole thing.  “Danny, I wish you would believe me.  This baby is yours.”

He was in the middle of another email to Steve.  “You can’t seriously not understand why I want this.”  He kept his voice low as he said.  “You’ve been lying to me for eight months and it almost got both of us killed.   So excuse me if I need to be 100 % certain.”

A tech came to get her a few minutes later and she very reluctantly followed her.  Afterwards Danny dropped her off at her place and went to work.  He was having a hard time with it but he was giving the team everything he could. 

He was sitting at his desk after lunch working on his newest email to Steve.

**_Hey Babe,_ **

**_You’ve been gone a couple of weeks but it feels like months.  I know you won’t get any of my messages until you come back from wherever you are.  I love you Steve.  I pray every night that you are safe and you come home soon.  Gracie misses you and she had me attach a picture of her in her new cheerleading outfit.  Our baby is growing up.  Today was the day of the paternity test.  They said it would take a few days before we know anything.  I heard a song the other day and thought of you, of us.  It’s called_ Broken by Lifehouse.  _I’m so sorry for the things I’ve done.  I hope one day you can forgive me.  Please come home safe._**

****

**_Danno_ **

****

****

Kono took Danny with her to interview the wife of their newest victim.  She was pregnant and it was really having an effect on him.  It made him miss Steve even more.  After they questioned her they met the others for lunch.

The rest of the team knew what had happened between the guys.  Even though they were angry with Danny in the beginning they were doing everything they could to support him now.  Four days later Danny came home to the letter from the doctor.  He was still staying at Steve’s so he’d had it sent there.

He read the results and when he finished he found himself smiling and crying.  “It’s not mine.”  He said out loud to himself.  “The baby isn’t mine.”  A year ago he wouldn’t have been this happy about not being a dad again.  He definitely wanted to have children just not with her.  He wanted to have more children with Steve.  He grabbed up his keys again and drove over to Melissa’s. 

She answered the door with tears streaking her face.  “I guess you got the letter.”

Danny nodded and held it up.  “And you lied to me once again.  I don’t even know what to say.”

She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.  “There’s nothing for you to say.  I’m sorry.  I know it doesn’t mean much.  You’re an amazing guy Danny and I knew that you would take care of us.”  She wiped her eyes and stepped back to close the door.  “I hope that you and Steve can forgive me.”

She closed the door and Danny walked back to his car.  This was the lightest Danny had felt in a really long time.  He went back to the office and scanned the paper from the lab then attached it to his next email to Steve.

He decided to make a video this time.  He felt silly making sure his hair looked good before he pressed record and found himself smiling.  “Hey babe.”  He let out a little chuckle.  “I umm…as you can see…”  He moved his phone around a little.  “…I’m at work.  I miss you so much.”  His voice cracked and he wiped his eyes.  “Everyone misses you so you better come back safe and with as few new scars as possible.”  He picked up the paper.  “The results came today.  I’m not the father Steve.”  He sighed and leaned back in his chair.   “I’m so so sorry for hurting you.  I was stupid and I hope one day soon you can forgive me.  I want to continue our long happy life together Steve.  I want to make love to you, to maybe, hopefully marry you one day.  I want to have kids with you.  Grow old and drink beers on the lanai with you.  Please come home to me Super SEAL.  I love you.”

 

Steve and his team were in the middle of one of the hardest missions they’d been on.  They were holed up in a cave trying to keep warm and rotate sleeping.  “Smooth Dog?”  It was his second Damien Willis.  “You’re the only one that hasn’t told us about their family.  You still seeing that Lieutenant?”

“No.”  Steve said quietly.  “We were just good friends scratching itches.”

Damien nodded as he watched his Commander.  “There is someone though.  I can see it.”

Steve shrugged as he ate the brownie from his MRE.  “There is or…was.”  He waved his hand.  “It’s a really long story.”

“Love is hard boss.”  He clapped his friend on the back.  “Whatever it is, it’ll work out.”

Steve half smiled, Damien reminded him of Chin.  “Thanks buddy.”

He took his turn for a nap and thought of Danny and Grace as he closed his eyes.  He missed his family so much it physically hurt him.  His heart ached and he couldn’t wait to get back home. 

 

Danny fell asleep in Steve’s bed with his arms tight around Steve’s pillow.  “Be safe Super SEAL.  Danno loves you.”  He said it into the quiet room.

Steve lay on his back with his eyes closed, his thoughts on Danny and Grace.  “I love you Danny.”  He whispered quietly to himself.  “Please God keep my family safe for me.”

 

Two months passed and life was pretty uneventful for Danny.  They’d had several cases that kept them busy.  He was at dinner with the team and Grace when he got the call.  Joe White had been keeping him as updated as he could on Steve.

  
“Joe!  Hey!”  Danny greeted him happily.  “How’s it going?”

This was not a phone call Joe wanted to make.  “Danny, where are you?”

Panic set in and Danny sat back down in his chair.  “At Rumfire with the team.  What’s going on?  Is Steve ok?”

“No.  I’m sorry.  I don’t want to do this on the phone but too much is going on for me to leave.”  Joe had trained Steve, had been friends with father and loved Steve like the son he never had.  “His team was ambushed Danny.  Three of his men are dead, one was captured and they haven’t found Steve or his second in command yet.”

Danny turned away and threw up everything he’d consumed.  The team surrounded him and Chin took his phone.  “Joe?”

“Chin?”  Joe asked.

Chin didn’t like the sound of Joe’s voice.  “Yes.  What’s going on?”

Joe told Chin what he’d told Danny.  “They’ve got another team out there looking for Steve and his second Damien Willis.  I don’t know anything else at the moment but I’ll call as soon as I hear anything else.”

“Mahalo Joe.”  Chin hung up and they got Danny out of the restaurant and back to Steve’s.  Danny was sitting on the sofa hunched over crying. 

“They’ll find him Danny.  It’s what they do.  They’ll find him and bring him home safe.”  Kono tried to reassure him as she rubbed circles on his back.

“It’s my fault.”  His body shook as he sobbed.  “He’s lost in some godforsaken foreign country because of my stupidity.  He was right to leave me.”

It took hours to get Danny to calm down.  The cousins stayed with him while Lou went to check on his family.  They promised to call if they heard anything else.   

Joe showed up at HQ with the news two weeks later and Danny didn’t like the look on his face.  “Where is he Joe?”

Joe stood at the tech table and started typing.  “He’s been found.  He’s at the Forward Operating Base Salerno in Afghanistan.”  There were pictures of the base on the screen.  “It has the best trauma unit in the area.  He’s in the best hands possible.”

Chin grabbed Danny to keep him from hitting the floor.  “What’s going on with him Joe?”  Chin growled.

“I’m sorry.”  He looked apologetic.  “It’s been a long 48 hours.  Steve and Damien were finally found.  Unfortunately Damien didn’t make it.  Steve has a broken right arm, right leg and a fractured vertebra from a fall he took trying to get Damien to a safe place.  He has second degree burns on his right side; face, neck, shoulder and chest.”

“I want to see him.”  Danny said shakily.

Joe knew this was going to happen.  “I know but you can’t.  He’s being kept in a sterile environment right now.  He’s in pretty rough shape Danny.  They’re going to stabilize him and then transport him to Walter Reed in Maryland.  That should be in a few days if everything goes well.  I need to get back in case any medical decisions need to be made.”

Chin and Kono thanked him and he left with a promise that he would call when he had more information.  Danny couldn’t take it, he left for the day and went to see Grace.

After a few hours with her he went back to Steve’s.  It didn’t feel right being there without him but he couldn’t take being anywhere else either.  He pulled out his laptop and typed up another message to Steve, tears rolling down his cheeks the entire time.

 

**_Hey Babe,_ **

**_Joe came to us today to tell us that they found you and Damien.  I can never express how happy I am to know you’re alive.  And I am so sorry about Damien.  I want to come to Afghanistan but he says it’s not a good idea.  They’ll be transporting you to Walter Reed once you’re stable.  We’ll get through this together Steve.  Gracie wants to see her Uncle Steve.  She misses you and so do I.  I’ll see you soon.  I love you._ **

**_Danno_ **

****

It took a week for the doctors to be comfortable with transporting Steve.  On his third day there Danny flew to Maryland.  He knew it was a long shot but he needed to see him with his own eyes.  He walked up the administration desk.  “Hi!  I’m here to see Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.”

The woman behind the desk smiled as she type din the name.  “The Commander is on the burn ward right now.  That’s the fifth floor.”

“Thank you.”  Danny hadn’t been this happy in months. 

He took the elevator up and when he got off he walked up to the nurse’s station.  “Hi.  I’m Danny Williams.  I’m here to see Commander McGarrett.”

The nurse he was speaking to her name tag read Stacy.  She typed a few things and looked up at him with a soft smile.  “The Commander is in a sterilized room right now.  Have you or anyone you been in close contact with been sick recently?”

“No.”  He said as certain as he was about anything.  “No one.”

Stacy’s smile was bright.  “Ok.  Let me go check on him and see if he’s ready for a visitor.”

“Ok.”  Danny’s heart was stuck in his throat.  _What if Steve didn’t want to see him?_

He paced back and forth until Stacy appeared a few minutes later.  Unfortunately she was not smiling as brightly this time.  “I umm…I’m very sorry Mr. Williams.  He’s not feeling up to visitors.”

“I was afraid of that.”  Danny said honestly.  “How is he doing?”

She picked up Steve’s chart and flipped through it.  “He’s doing as well as can be expected.  He will start skin grafting tomorrow for his burns.  He will have to undergo another surgery on his back.  He was lucky that there was no damage to his spinal cord so with a lot of work he will be up walking again in a few months.  He’s going to need a lot of support.”

Danny nodded as he listened.  “He’s got a big ohana back home.”  The nurse looked confused.  “Oh.  Sorry.  Ohana means family in Hawaiian.”  She smiled and giggled a little.  Joe had given Danny Steve’s cell and laptop.  “I know it’s going to be a while before he is able to do anything with these but could you maybe…”  He shrugged.  “Maybe see that he gets them?”

Stacy took the bag and held it against her.  “I’ll make sure.  So you flew in from Hawaiian?”  Danny nodded and smiled a little.  “Wow.  Do you have a place to stay?”

“Not yet.”  Danny said tiredly.  “I came straight from the airport.”

Stacy suggested that he go find a place, take a shower and get some rest.  He knew she was right so he thanked her and headed out to find a hotel.  He ordered room service and showered while he waited.  After he ate he called Grace and then the team.  Being in the same city must have been a balm for Danny because he passed out right after he talked to his family.

He woke early the next morning and went back to the hospital.  Stacy was there again and that made Danny happy because he needed a familiar face.  “How is he this morning?”

“Mr. Williams.  Good to see you back.”  Danny could feel her sincerity.  “He’s doing ok.  I gave him the phone and laptop.”  She chuckled a little.  “He’s quite stubborn.”

Danny laughed and nodded.  “Yes he is.”  He looked down the hall where he remembered her disappearing the day before.  “I know he probably doesn’t want to see me today either but I’d really like to look in on him.”

“Of course.”  She motioned for him to follow her.  “He was asleep a few minutes ago.”  They stopped outside the door and Danny took a deep breath.  Stacy squeezed his arm.  “Take your time.”

Danny walked into the room and gasped as he saw the man that he loved.  Steve was hooked up to several IV’s and a heart monitor.  Danny put on the gloves, mask and gown set that was waiting for anyone that wanted to visit.  He walked over to Steve and watched him for a few minutes.  His right arm and leg were in casts, he was in a back brace and his burns were covered with bandages. 

“Steven.”  Danny said softly as he caressed the left side of his face.  “My super SEAL.”  Tears were flowing down his cheeks.  “I’m so sorry.”  He felt in the pit of his stomach that it was his fault.  He drove Steve away and now he was in the hospital.  “I love you and I will not leave you again.”

Stacy came through a few times.  “He’s being kept mildly sedated.  It’s going to help him heal.”

“I’m glad he has you Stacy.”  Danny said honestly. 

She squeezed his arm.  “He’s lucky to have you too Danny.  It’s not going to be an easy road for him and he’s going to need all the support he can get.”

He wasn’t sure why he spilled his guts to this total stranger but he told her everything that had happened between them.  “I screwed up but if he’ll let me, I’m going to spend the rest of our lives making it up to him.”

Joe arrived the next day and he was the only person Steve would agree to see.  Danny didn’t take it personally.  He checked in with the team and Grace while he waited to talk to Joe.

When Steve woke he felt like he’d been asleep for a year.  He looked around confused for a moment.  His limited mobility made him remember some of what had happened.  His team had been ambushed and they had gotten separated.  He and Damien had gone the same way.  They were hotwiring a jeep when an explosion rocked the area around them.  When he got up he knew he was hurt but Damien was worse and whoever ambushed them was getting close.  He picked up his second in command and draped him over his shoulder.  He didn’t get far before there was another explosion and Steve was knocked down an embankment. 

He only had flashes of memory after that.  Now he was in Walter Reed Hospital in Maryland.  Joe White was in his room now.  He wasn’t surprised to see his old Commander and friend.  “Sir.”

Joe patted his shoulder.  “Relax son.”

Steve had been in and out of consciousness the last few days so he didn’t know what was real or a dream.  “How bad is it Joe?”

The older man paced beside Steve’s bed.  “It’s not as bad as it could be.”  He told Steve what had happened.  “You’re strong Steve.  You’re going to make it through this.”

Steve could only listen and nodded.  This was the worst he’d ever been injured in his entire career.  “Am I going to walk again?”

Joe smiled down at him and squeezed his good leg.  “If there is anyone that can make a full recovery from something like this son, it’s you.”  Joe could see Danny in the doorway.  “You have a visitor.”

“Who?”  Steve asked quietly.

Joe chuckled and shook his head.  “Who?  Like you don’t know who would fly from Hawaii to see you?”

Steve’s brain was a little fuzzy.  “Dad?  Dad’s here?”

Joe wasn’t expecting that.  “No son.  You’re dad’s gone.”

He felt like an ass when tears started rolling down Steve’s cheeks.  “Gone.”  He said it like he was trying to remember.  A few long seconds passed before he said.  “Victor Hesse.”

“That’s right.”  Joe said kind of relieved. 

“Mary is in Vegas now.”  Steve said even more confused.  “I don’t know who else it would be.”

Joe looked over his shoulder to find Danny still watching.  He tried to give him a reassuring smile.  “It’s Danny.  Your partner on Five-0, your best friend.”

Steve shook his head.  “I don’t…remember.”

That broke Danny’s heart.  Almost six years together and Steve couldn’t remember.  Danny didn’t take it personally though.  Steve had been through hell but he was alive and Danny would remind him of who he was and of who they were together.  He waited for Joe to come out into the hall.

“I’m so sorry Danny.”  Joe said with sadness and concern.

Danny smiled a little and waved him off.  “It’s ok.  He’s been through a lot.  We’ll get him back there.”

Joe smiled with pride and clapped Danny on the shoulder.  “That’s what I like to hear son.”

They walked down to the cafeteria and talked about how to help Steve.  “I brought his phone and laptop.  There are tons of photos and videos on them.  I think it would help a lot.”

Joe couldn’t deny the idea was great.  “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to stay here.  I’m not going back unless he tells me to or until he’s ready to go home.”  Danny said with conviction.  “I don’t care how long it takes.”

Between procedures and rehab Stacy and Joe would bring out Steve’s laptop and watch videos with him.  Joe would go over the pictures and remind Steve of who everyone was.  Danny caught Steve’s attention first.  “Danny.”

Joe was slightly relieved that Steve remembered Danny without any help.  “Yeah.  It’s Danny.  Looks like you’re starting to remember things.”

Steve’s face hardened.  “I remember everything.”  He closed the laptop and pushed it away.  “Is he still here?”

Joe recognized the anger and hurt in Steve’s voice.  “Yeah.  He’s in the hall.”

Steve turned away and said.  “Tell him to go home.  I don’t want him here.”

Joe knew that Danny was outside the door listening and felt bad.  “He’s your best friend Steve.”

Danny’s heart broke in two when Steve said.  “He’s the reason I’m here.  He walked away and he can stay away.”

Danny had no one to blame but himself.  Steve was right, he was there because Danny had been stupid.  The next day Danny packed up and went back to Hawaii.  He was in daily contact with Joe while he tried to get Steve’s house ready for his return. 

Steve knew the minute Danny was gone.  As angry as he had been that he was there he was even more angry that he had left.  He wanted him to fight.  He was finally alone for a while so he picked up his cell phone, **_30 missed calls_** flashed on his screen.  He hit the voicemail button and typed in his code.  Message after message from Danny played.  He cried as he listened to every one of them.  He fell asleep with his phone clenched to his chest.  Every day he listened to the messages and went through his laptop.  The skin grafts were extremely painful and he found the only thing that got him through them were pictures of Grace and his emails that had videos of her laughing and playing.  Four weeks after he arrived he was released to go home.

Joe called Danny and told him the news.  “His place is ready.  Should uhh…should I be here?”

“Yes.”  Joe said as he paced the hall outside of Steve’s room.  “He’s going to need you whether he knows it or not.  Whether he wants it or not.”

Danny had been going crazy since he left Maryland.  He continued to send emails to Steve, mostly with pictures or videos of Grace.  He was on pins and needles for Steve’s arrival.  Joe secured a military transport so Steve wouldn’t have to fly commercial. 

Joe text him when they landed and Danny knew it would take at least 20 minutes for them to arrive.  He paced the living room until he heard Joe’s truck pull up to the house. 

Joe opened the door and Steve wheeled himself inside.  Danny’s heart skipped when he saw him, still in casts with a hoodie on to cover his face.  “What are you doing here?”  He growled the moment he saw Danny.

“I wanted to see you.  To make sure you were ok.”  Danny said quietly. 

Steve kept his head down.  “You’ve seen me.  You can go.”

Joe dropped his bag by the sofa and clapped him on the shoulder.  “I’ll see you boys later.  Take care of him Danny.”

“I will.”  He said as he watched Steve’s mentor walk out the door.

Steve stayed by the door.  “I don’t want you here.”

Danny was prepared for a fight.  “I know but you need help Steve.  Even if you don’t want it.”

“I’ll hire someone.”  Steve growled as he rolled towards the kitchen.  “If you ever cared about me at all you’ll leave.”

Danny followed him.  “I don’t just care about you.  I love you.”

Steve wheeled around and laughed darkly.  “Love?  You don’t leave someone you love Danny.”  He scoffed as he pulled a beer out of his fridge.  “I should be used to it by now.  Everyone leaves, why should you be any different?”

Danny felt like Steve had reached in and pulled his heart out.  “I was stupid Steve.  You can hate me for the rest of our lives but don’t _ever_ question how much I love you.  I’ve gone to the ends of the Earth to bring you home.  I’ve loved you since the day we pulled our guns on each other in the garage.  We denied our feelings, equally denied our feelings for four years.”

“So you think because you say you’re sorry and you love me that I’m supposed to forget?”  Steve screamed.

Danny jumped because in the four years he’d known the SEAL he had never raised his voice like that to him.  “Of course not Steve.  What I _do_ want is a chance.  I just want a chance to show you that I mean it.”

Joe had already told him about his dad’s office being arranged into a bedroom for him.  He rolled towards his new room.  “I’m tired and I need to lay down.”

“Ok.”  Danny said, not wanting to do anything to upset Steve anymore.  He followed him in and helped him into bed.  “Can I get you anything?”  He asked as he put Steve’s bag on his bed

Steve rolled over on his side.  “No.  I’m fine.”

“Ok.  I’ll be around if you do need something.”  Danny said quietly as he backed out of the room and closed the doors.

Danny moved around the kitchen putting things together for dinner.  The team wanted to come over but understood Steve needed a few days to acclimate.  Joe had set up an in home physical therapist and Danny called them to make an appointment. 

The flight had been long and exhausting so Steve slept for a few hours.  When he woke he could tell it was dark outside.  He could also hear Danny moving around.  Danny, the man that he loved and the man that broke his heart.  Truth was he’d forgiven Danny not long after he left.  He knew his desire for a family and wouldn’t deny him. 

Now he just wanted Danny to be happy and he couldn’t give that to him.  He was broken and battered, no good for anyone.  Danny would get tired of taking care of him and leave.  He’d leave like everyone else did.  Right now he needed him so he would do what he had to do.

“Danny.”  He called out.

Danny had been on alert and heard Steve call out for him.  “Hey.”  He said as he opened the doors.  “Do you need something?”

Steve was able to push himself up into a sitting position.  “I would like to get up and go outside please.”

“Yeah sure.”  Danny helped him up and followed him outside.  “I made dinner if you’re hungry.”

Steve rolled to the edge of lanai.  “I could eat.  Thanks.”

The next few days were quite a fight.  Danny was used to fighting for what he wanted and if Steve thought he was giving up and walking away he was wrong.  He had never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wanted Steve.

The weekend finally came and it was time for their ohana to visit.  Steve was up and rolling around the house.  Danny had a few things to do.  “I need to go pick Grace up before everyone gets here.  Do you need anything before I go?”

“No.  Thanks.”  He replied as he watched Danny grab his keys and phone.

It had been a tense week and they’d barely spoken.  “Ok.  I’ll be back in about an hour.  I have to pick up a few things for tonight.”

A few hours later they were all sitting around on the lanai enjoying the food Danny made.  Grace was firmly attached to Steve.  “I missed you Uncle Steve.  Please don’t leave again.”

He hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair.  “I won’t sweetheart.  I promise.”  Her smile and hug were a perfect balm for his battered soul.

 

Danny was happy to see Steve interacting with everyone.  He still kept his hood up so no one could see his face.  The gang knew that Steve wouldn't be able to make it a long time so after they ate and helped clean up they all headed out.

Danny put the last few things up and went to the living room where Grace and Steve were.  His heart seized when he saw his little girl sitting in Steve's lap again. 

"I'm so glad you're back Uncle Steve.  I really missed you."  She curled in tight and fisted his shirt.

Danny watched Steve's body shudder.  "I missed you too sweetie.  I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before I left."

Danny continued to watch the beautiful and heart breaking scene.  Grace fisted his shirt tighter as she looked up at him.  "Promise you won't leave again.  Danno was really sad.  He cried a lot."

Danny walked in like he hadn't heard anything.  "Ok."  He clapped his hands together.  "It's time for all monkey's to go to bed."

Grace held tight to Steve.  "But I don't want to leave Uncle Steve." 

Steve's heart melted as he hugged her tight.  "I'll be here in the morning Grace Face.  I promise."

Grace fought for a few minutes but finally gave in.  She kissed Steve on the cheek then let Danny take her upstairs.  “I love you Uncle Steve.”

Danny watched the tears in Steve’s eyes.  “I love you too Monkey.”

Steve was in his room when Danny went back down.  "Do you need some help?"

He was too tired to argue so he nodded.  "Thanks."

The rest of the week didn’t go so well.  His physical therapy was kicking his ass and he was taking it out on Danny.  One night he was particularly tired and cranky and Danny was helping him get undressed.  “Come on babe.”  He was trying to get him to lift his arms.

"Why are you still here?"  Steve growled as he fought his way out of the hoodie.

Danny sighed and let him fight his way out.  "Because I love you."

Steve tried to push him away.  "Well stop."

Danny laughed quietly and reached up to caress Steve's face but he turned away.  "I could no more stop loving you than I could stop breathing." 

Steve held him by the wrist.  "I'm no good for anyone."  The scared side of his face turned away.  "Just leave.  You're going to anyway."

Danny pulled loose and slowly reached for Steve's face again.  He didn't pull away this time as Danny's fingers gently moved over his scars.  "I screwed up once babe.  I will not do it again.  This is a _in sickness and in health till death do us part_  thing babe."

Danny could feel his tears as he said.  _"Please just go."_

Danny cupped his face and turned him so they were eye to eye.  "Please just let me love you Steve.  I swear on my life that you will not regret it."

Steve collapsed into Danny and sobbed.  "I don't know what to do."

Danny held him tight, running a hand up and down his back.  "You don't have to do anything.  I'll do everything."

He eased Steve onto the bed and helped him get comfortable.  "You need to rest now.  Night babe."  He kissed the top of Steve's head.  "Call me if you need anything."

As he took a step away Steve grabbed his hand.  "Please stay.  I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah.  Of course."  He smiled.  "Let me go check on Grace one more time and make sure the house is locked up."

He looked nervous but finally nodded and let Danny go.  "Ok."

Not surprisingly Grace was still awake when Danny peeked in on her.  "Hey monkey.  Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"  He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm worried about Uncle Steve.  He’s so sad."  Tears welled up in her little eyes and it made Danny's heart hurt.

He smoothed down her hair.  "I am too baby that's why I'm staying here.   He needs someone to look after him."

Grace smiled her beautiful smile.  "You're the best Daddy.  Uncle Steve will feel better soon.  I just know it."

Danny chuckled at her enthusiasm.  "I hope you're right sweetie."  He tucked her in again.   "I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as Uncle Steve so if you need me that's where you can find me ok?"

"Ok Danno."  She said through a yawn.  "See you tomorrow."

Danny kissed her cheek one last time then headed downstairs to check the doors.  Once he set the alarm he walked back to Steve's room.  He was surprised to find Steve still sitting up in bed.

"Hey.  You need anything before we go to sleep?"  Steve shook his head.  "Ok."  Danny walked over to the other side and took off his pants.  He crawled in next to Steve and laid back.  Steve looked so scared and lost.  Danny took his hand and squeezed.  "I'm not going anywhere Steve.  You need to get some sleep."

Steve didn't say anything, he just turned out the light and laid down next to him.  Danny called Rachel the next morning and asked if he could keep Grace for a few more days.  She seemed to be the only thing that kept Steve in high spirits.  Rachel had no problem letting Grace stay.

“Danno, can I go swimming?”  Grace begged with her big brown eyes.

“Sure thing baby.”  Danny said happily.  “Steve, would you like to join us?”

Steve’s physical therapy was going really well and he seemed to be doing better emotionally.  “Yeah.  I think some time in the sun would be perfect.”

“You heard the man!”  Danny guided Grace to the stairs.  “Go up and change.”

Steve and Danny went to change as well.  “I think some sun will be good for us.”  Steve said and surprised Danny.  “I haven’t been out much.”  He tugged on a hoodie and covered his face.

Danny walked over and pulled it back down.  “Babe, don’t hide your face.”  Steve frowned and Danny chuckled.  “Have you looked in the mirror recently?”  Steve shook his head.  “Babe…”  Danny caressed Steve’s cheek.  “…you’re so beautiful.”

Steve pulled away.  “Don’t lie to me.  I’m scarred.”

“I would never lie to you.  You are scarred but not as bad as you think.”  Danny tugged on his hoodie.  “You don’t need this.”

Steve knew Danny wouldn’t push him.  “Come on D.”  He said as he heard Grace descend the stairs.  “It’s our last day with Gracie.”

“Danno!  Uncle Steve!”  Grace skidded to a stop in front of their door.  “Come on!  Let’s go!”

Both men laughed as she took their hands and led them outside.  “She’s got your enthusiasm.”

Danny elbowed him gently and smirked.  “You love my enthusiasm.”

Danny didn’t know how true that statement was.  “Come on Danno.”

Steve followed his two favorite people out the door.  They lounged by the water for a while.  Steve was glad to finally be out of all of his casts so he could get in the water.  His doctor hadn’t released him for any more exercises past his scheduled physical therapy sessions.  He wanted to pick Grace up and throw her into the water.  That was against doctor’s orders for a little longer but they could still have fun.

Unfortunately after dinner Danny had to take her back home.  Steve was already in bed when Danny got back.  “Hey.”

Steve put his book down and looked up.  “Hey.  Gracie get home ok?”

Danny toed out of shoes and started undressing.  “Yeah.  She wasn’t happy but she understands.  She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she will see you Wednesday.”

He watched as Danny undressed.  “Did you tell her that I love her too?”  Danny gave him an _of course I did_ smile and nodded.  “Thanks.”

Danny threw his clothes in the basket in the corner and crawled into the bed.  “You good?”   Steve nodded.  “I’m glad.”  Danny turned out his light.  “Night babe.”

“Night Danno.”  Steve turned out his light and scooted down in bed.  He let a few minutes pass before he moved over and wrapped his arm around Danny.  “Is this ok?”  He whispered in Danny’s ear.

“’S great.”  Danny laced their fingers together and put Steve’s hand over his heart.

Steve could hear the roaring in his ears as he relaxed and pulled Danny closer.  “I listened to all of your voicemails and read all of your emails.”

He felt Danny’s heart skip and his voice catch.  “I meant everything I said in them Steve.  I’m so sorry for everything and I do love you more than anything.”

Steve felt Danny’s warm tears.  “I’m sorry I ran off without talking to you about it all.  I was so scared.  I know how much being a father means to you and I just…I just knew you’d leave me for her.  I should have known better.”

Danny turned in his arms and cupped his face.  “Babe, _you_ have been my family since the day we pulled our guns on each other.  I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_.  I want it all with you Steve.”

“I want it all too Danno.”  Steve leaned in the short distance and kissed Danny.  “I want a chance to be what we should have been if she hadn’t come here that day.”

Danny’s bright smile told him all he needed but his words soothed his heart.  “Me too.  Tomorrow we start fresh yeah?”

Steve nodded excitedly.  “I really like the sound of that.”

Danny did too.  They fell asleep wrapped around each other.  Danny surprisingly woke before Steve.  His SEAL was half draped over him snoring softly.  He couldn’t believe how lucky he was after he’d screwed things up so badly. 

“This time I’m going to do this right.”  He said quietly as he kissed Steve’s forehead.  He slipped out from under his lover and crept into the kitchen.  Breakfast in bed was what he was going to start their first day with.

He started the coffee maker then moved to cutting up fruit.  After he put it in a couple of bowls he made eggs and toast.  Once that was finished he poured two cups of coffee, two glasses of orange juice, put everything on a tray and walked back to their room.

He sat the tray on his bedside table and slipped back in the bed.  Steve snuffled and curled up against him.  Danny ran the tip of his nose up Steve’s cheek and whispered.  “Wake up sleepyhead.”  His lover swatted lightly and snuffled again.  “Steven.”  He said in sing song voice.  “Come on babe.  Time to wake up.  I brought food.”

Steve met Danny’s lips as he kissed along his jawline.  “Morning.” 

Danny smiled against his lips and said.  “Morning babe.” 

Danny groaned when Steve ran his fingers through his hair and gripped a handful as he kissed Danny with everything he had.  When he pulled back Danny was panting.  “Did I hear something about breakfast?”

Danny growled something about showing Steve his breakfast as he attacked Steve this time.  He covered Steve’s body with his own and rocked his hips down against him.  He could feel his throbbing cock through his thin sleep pants.

Steve gasped and bit Danny’s neck as he grabbed two handfuls of his ass and pushed up into him.  “Oh god babe.”  Danny groaned into Steve’s ear as he bit his earlobe.  “You feel so fucking good.”

Steve yanked Danny’s boxers down and wiggled his own pants down.  “Need to feel you against me Danny.”

“Yeah.  Yeah.”  Danny panted as he undressed himself then Steve.  _“God babe.”_   He whispered as he took Steve in.  _“You are so beautiful.”_ He ran his hands up Steve’s legs slowly.  _“Just perfect.”_ He took turns kissing and nipping his way up each leg.  Then he moved to his hips doing the same but also marking Steve.

 _“Danny!”_ Steve cried out and arched up off the bed.  _“Please.”_

He knew what he wanted and he would give it to him but not yet.  “Soon babe.  Very soon.”  He kissed his way up Steve’s stomach, dipping and swirling his tongue into his bellybutton.  “You taste so good.”  He took time kissing Steve’s scars, reassuring him that he was beautiful and loved.  “Mine.”  Danny mumbled as he moved up and kissed him softly.  “I love you.”

Steve let his tears run down his cheeks as he wrapped himself around the man that he loved.  “I love you too.”  He gripped Danny’s ass with one hand and the other tangled itself up in his hair.  “Make me cum Danny.”

Danny groaned and sucked a purple mark on Steve’s neck as he moved his hips.  They felt so good together, hard leaking cocks rubbing against each other.  _“Christ Steve!”_ He grunted and groaned.  “I’m not gonna last long babe.”

Steve sped up his movement against him.  “Me either.  So close Danny.”  He cried out and gasped.  “Oh god!”

Seconds later both men were crying out as they came together.  Danny collapsed against Steve and huffed.  “Fuck Steve.”  He said breathlessly.  “That was amazing.”

Steve hummed and rolled them over on their sides.  “Was perfect.”  A few seconds later Danny giggled.  “What’s so funny?”  Steve said into his hair.

He raised his head and Steve smiled at the happiness radiating from him.  “I think our breakfast is cold.”

His sexy SEAL laughed and kissed the top of his head.  “Totally worth it.”

“Agreed.”  Danny said as he kissed his chest. 

Danny eventually climbed out of bed and made more toast and eggs.  After they ate they showered together.  They spent a while on the lanai talking.  By late that night when they finally crawled back in bed they knew they were on a great start to repairing their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny watched with a proud smile as Steve dressed for his first day back at Five-0.  He had only been released for light duty which meant he was stuck in the office for a while.  His therapist wasn’t quite comfortable with full duty yet considering everything he’d been through.

“What are you looking at Danny?”  Steve said gruffly from their closet.

Danny knew it was only a half-hearted grumble.  “Shamelessly watching you babe.”

Steve was still uncomfortable with all of his scars and would only go shirtless at the beach at their home.  “Please stop.”

Danny walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Steve from behind.  “Not gonna happen Steven.  I love you and I love looking at you.”

Steve had already slipped into a button up and was worrying with the sleeves because they showed some of his scars.  “I think I should wear something else. Maybe a long sleeve?”

Danny grabbed his hands as they started to take the shirt off.  “Steve.”  He turned him around and cupped his face when he wouldn’t look at him.  “Babe.”  Steve reluctantly made eye contact.  “I thought we were on the other end of this.”  He started buttoning the shirt up even though Steve tried to stop him.  “You look amazing.  Ok?”

Steve blew out a nervous breath.  “I don’t like looking like this Danny.  People stare and…and…”

“Fuck them.  You are a god damn hero Steven Jack McGarrett.”  Danny kissed him fiercely.  “If they mind they don’t matter.  I know you’re self-conscious and I understand.  But I promise you that you don’t look like you think you do.”

Steve shuffled a little and looked up with sad eyes that broke Danny’s heart every time.  “You’re supposed to love me no matter what.”

Danny smiled like an idiot as he nodded.  “True but I’ve never lied to you.  Have I?”  Steve shook his head.  “Ok.  So, my super sexy SEAL, you are going to work today in my favorite shirt.”  He received a goofy grin and another nod from the former SEAL.  “We’re going to have a great day and tonight we are going out with our O’hana to celebrate.”

“Ok.”  Steve said with a little more excitement in his voice. “Ok Danno.”  This would be the first time they’d been out since before everything happened.  “Are you going to put some pants on or am I going to have to confine _you_ to the office today?”  He smirked as Danny looked down and realized all he was wearing was boxer briefs, socks, and a dress shirt.

Danny chuckled as he backed away and grabbed his pants off the bed.  “I think I’ll spare the team that trauma for today.”

Steve took advantage of Danny’s distraction and kissed him passionately as he tried to finish getting dressed.  He mumbled something about playing dirty and then they left for work after a short make out session.  It was a pretty quiet day and Danny was thankful for that.  Steve was having a hard enough time with his limitations.  Everyone caught up on paperwork since they had nothing new.  They’d decided on Rumfire for Steve’s welcome back party so they headed there from the office.  When they’d picked it they’d had no idea it was Amateur Night.  Not that they minded because a little entertainment would be good.

Danny listened to a few people sing and an idea popped into his head.  They were pretty solid with their relationship even though Steve got a little self-conscious from time to time.  Danny smiled as he thought of a way to tell Steve once and for all that he was in it for life.  

“Excuse me for a second.”  Danny walked back towards the restrooms and when he knew he was out of sight of his team he told the owner what he wanted to do.  

The owner asked the band if they knew the song and lucky for Danny they did.  When the next singer finished Danny took his spot at the mic.  “Hello everyone.”  He smiled as the team noticed him on stage.  “I hope you’re all having a good night.”  Everyone cheered, except his table because they were too shocked.  “My name is Danny Williams.  Tonight I’m here with my boyfriend and some friends of ours.”  People around the room clapped and Steve blushed like crazy.  “Steve, his name is Steve. It took us five years to make it to where we are now.  He is the most amazing man I have ever met.  With everything we’ve been through we’ve still managed to stay together.  Anyway, I just want to say that I love you Steve.  No matter what, thick and thin I’m not going anywhere.”

The band started up the music and Danny began to sing.  Steve was blown away because he had never heard him sing before.  He’d heard Danny hum along to Bon Jovi but never anything like this.  Tears welled in his eyes as he listened to the words and the beautiful voice that was belting them out.

 

**"Crazy Love” By Van Morrison**

I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song

[Chorus:]  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief

[Chorus]

Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight

And when I'm returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul

[Chorus]

Danny finished to roaring cheers and applause.  He made his way back to their table and Steve just stared in amazement.  “You are crazier than I could ever imagine being.”  He tugged Danny into his chair and leaned in to kiss him.  That brought even more cheers and applause.  Steve hid his face in Danny’s neck as he said.  “I love you D.”

“I love you too.”  Danny kissed Steve’s neck as he held him close for a few minutes.

Steve finally reappeared when another singer took the stage.  “How in the hell did we not know you could sing?”

Danny shrugged it off.  “I can’t really.  I just, you know, you took a chance on me again and it’s the least I can do to embarrass myself to show you I’m serious.”

“First, _that_ was nothing to be embarrassed about Danny.”  He brushed his lips across the Jersey natives.  “You were amazing.”  He kissed Danny again and said.  “Second, I know I can be a pain sometimes but I know you love me.  I know we’re solid.”

That was the best thing Danny had heard in a while.  “Ok Super SEAL.”  They exchanged kisses again then the team pulled them back to the reason they were there.

After a few hours of drinks and food they went back home.  They locked up the house together and Danny grabbed a couple of bottles of water before they headed upstairs.  Danny stripped down to his boxer briefs as Steve went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  Danny walked into the bathroom and Steve groaned when he saw his nearly naked lover.  Danny hummed as he ran his hands down Steve’s back and around to his chest.  He felt Steve’s breath hitch as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  Their eyes remained locked in the mirror as Danny slowly undressed him.

“So beautiful babe.”  Danny whispered as he kissed along Steve’s back when he pulled his shirt off.  Steve tried to turn around but Danny stopped him.  “I want you to watch me.”  

Steve rinsed his mouth and watched as Danny ran his hands up and down his chest.  His blunt nails making a pass over his nipples and Steve’s eyes slipped closed.  Danny moaned as Steve pushed back against him.  He continued to manipulate Steve’s nipples with one hand while the other made its way down his chest, playing in the trail of hair until he reached Steve’s belt.  Danny made quick work of the buckle then flicked the button of his pants open.  

“Danny.”  Steve moaned as his lover caressed his hard on through his boxer briefs.

They’d fooled around a little in the last couple of weeks.  Steve could tell where this night was going and sighed, the feeling of Danny pressed against him and touching him made him shiver.  

Danny trailed light licks and kisses across his SEALS’s back as he slowly stroked him.  “I love you Steve.  You’re so beautiful.”

Steve covered Danny’s hands and pulled him close.  “Fuck Danny.”  He moved Danny’s hand up and down his hard cock.  “You feel so…fucking good.”  He let Danny’s hand make a few more passes and said.  “I love you so much.”

Danny turned Steve around and pulled him down for a kiss.  “I’m going to take care of you tonight Steven.”  Danny whispered against his ear then nibbled and licked Steve’s neck down to his collar bone.  “I’m going to lay you out on our bed and lavish your body.”

Steve shivered as Danny bit a little harder on his collar bone.  “Danny please.”

Danny pulled him out of the bathroom and towards their bed.  “That’s right.”  Danny hummed.  “I want you to beg for me babe.”

They stopped at the bed and Danny gripped Steve’s ass pulling him against him, grinding their cocks together.  He slipped his hands into Steve’s underwear and pushed them down.  He followed until he was on his knees, face to cock with Steve’s throbbing leaking member.

“Fuck yeah.”  Danny hummed before taking Steve all the way into his mouth.

Steve’s knees buckled when he felt Danny’s beautiful warm mouth surround him.  “God.  Fuck Danny.”  Steve grabbed a handful of his Jersey man’s hair.

Danny bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue across the head when he would pull Steve almost all the way out.  He took Steve back in again and deep throated him, humming at the taste of his lover.

“Danny.”  Steve breathed out as the Jersey native swallowed hard around him.  “Christ!”  Steve yelled out into their room.  “Please Danny.”  He tugged on his hair trying to pull him back up.  “I need more.  Please.”

Danny deep throated him one more time before releasing him and standing up.  He tangled his fingers up in Steve’s hair and pulled him down.  “I fucking love the way you taste.”

Steve plunged his tongue into Danny’s mouth and swirled it around.  He hummed at the taste of himself and Danny mixed together.  

Danny scraped his teeth across Steve’s lips as he pulled away.  “Take off my underwear Steven.”  

Steve leaned his head down and propped on Danny’s shoulder.  He panted as he pulled Danny’s briefs down and his hard cock sprang free.  “Fuck yeah.”  He breathed out.  Danny’s briefs fell to the floor and Steve took him in his hand.  “I’ll never get used to how beautiful your cock is Danny.”  He looked up into his lovers eyes.  “When it’s flushed and hard.”  He stroked him slowly.  “I love it.”  He kissed up Danny’s neck and sucked his earlobe into his mouth.  “I need you inside me Danny.”

Danny groaned as Steve continued to stroke him.  “God I love the way your hands feel on me babe.”

Steve pulled him down onto the bed.  “Now Danny.  Please.”  He could no longer deny himself or Steve.  He reached into the nightstand and found the lube and a condom.  Steve pulled him back and took the condom.  “We don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?”  Danny could barely think, the idea of being inside of Steve bare was driving him insane.  Steve nodded and Danny smiled.  “Ok babe.  If that’s what you really want.”

Steve pulled him down into the filthiest kiss Danny had ever had in his life.  “We’re both clean and I want to feel you.”

“Yeah.  Ok.”  He said breathlessly.  “I’ve got you babe.”  He trailed kisses down Steve’s stomach.  “I’m going to take real good care of you.”

Steve arched up into him.  “Yes.”  He chanted several times.  “Please.”

Danny slid down between his legs, kissing his way down and marking Steve’s body.  “Mine.”  He murmured as he sucked purple marks onto Steve’s hip bones.  

Steve bucked off the bed.  “Oh God!  Yes Danny.  I’m yours.  All yours.”

Danny poured lube onto his fingers and warmed it up.  He sucked the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth as he slid a finger past the ring of muscle.  He groaned at the warmth and tightness of his lover.  

With Steve’s begging and his own need he moved a little faster prepping him than he normally would.  Danny kissed his way back up Steve’s body and slid his fingers out as he slipped his tongue into the super SEAL’s warm mouth.  He positioned himself between Steve’s legs, the head of his leaking cock at his lover’s entrance.  Steve wrapped his legs around Danny and pulled him into him.  Danny gasped as he slid into Steve’s warmth.

“Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck Steve.”  Danny shivered and rested his head against Steve’s chest.  “You feel…”  He growled.  “…so fucking good around me.”

Steve’s head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut.  Danny felt so good inside him.  He never in his life imagined it would feel like that.  “Move Danny.  Please.”

He didn’t waste any more time.  Danny snapped his hips and both men groaned as Danny buried himself deep inside Steve. It was their first time and Danny wanted to make it good for Steve.  He took a deep, steadying breath as he moved in and out at a steady rhythm.  Steve wrapped his octopus arms and legs around Danny and pulled him close.  They kissed passionately, their tongue battling as Danny fucked into Steve harder and faster.  He’d never felt something as amazing as being inside his lover. 

“Danny!” Steve cried out as he pulled him in closer, if that was possible.  “Please.  I need to cum.  Please Danny.”

Danny reached between them and started stroking Steve in the rhythm of the way he moved his hips. “Oh god Steve.  You feel so good babe.”  His hips stuttered a bit as he continued to pound into him.  “Fuck!”  He kissed Steve hard and deep.  “So hot and tight around me.”

Steve began to meet Danny’s thrust with hard and fast ones of his own. “I feel so full.  Jesus!”  Steve whimpered and arched off the bed.  “Danny.  You feel so fucking good inside me.”

Danny couldn’t take it anymore. “Yeah babe.”   He jerked Steve faster.  “Cum for me.”  He snapped his hips harder and deeper into Steve.  “I’m so close babe.”  He leaned down and bit Steve’s nipple.  “Come on Super SEAL.”  He stroked harder and faster.  “Cum for me.  Now!”

Steve arched off the bed and cried out as his cum shot between them. “Fuck Danny!”

It took all Danny had to keep going, to chase his own orgasm. “Yeah babe.”  He buried his tongue in Steve’s mouth as he came deep inside him.  He kissed him until Steve pulled him back by his hair and attacked his neck.  “Love you.  Love you so much.” 

Steve smiled against his neck as he continued to kiss and lick. “Mmm.  Love you too Danno.”

Danny collapsed to his side to recover from the high. “God that was magnificent.”

Steve hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Danny. “Yes it was.”

Danny wrapped himself around Steve and cuddled close. They drifted off to sleep for a while.  When they woke Steve made dinner.  Three weeks later Steve’s therapist finally released him for full duty.  The morning after that brought news that would end up sending Danny and Steve to New York.  Steve slipped out of bed for his morning swim, when he made it back to shore he found Danny waiting and pacing with a towel.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he walked out of the water.

Danny held up Steve’s phone. “When you left I jumped in the shower.  When I walked back into our room your phone was going crazy.”  He looked at Steve with apologetic eyes.  “I finally tried to answer it and it was Sang Min.  I couldn’t understand him and then we got disconnected.  I know your voicemail password so I played back his messages.  I’m sorry babe.” 

Steve had nothing to hide from Danny so he waved him off. “What’s going on?”

“He’s been kidnapped Steve. Listen.”  He played back the messages and Steve felt sick.  “Sounds like the Yakuza finally got to him.”

Steve nodded as they hurried into the house. “We need to get this to the office.  I think he said a name and we need to start looking for him.” 

“He’s not my favorite person.” Danny said as he followed Steve upstairs.  “But he’s always helped when we needed it and I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Steve was opening his mouth to agree when they walked into their room and he saw clothes on the bed. He turned to look at Danny with a smirk.  “You laid clothes out for me?”

Danny blushed and shrugged. “I thought I could speed up the process.  I also called the team and they’ll meet us at the office.”

Steve pulled Danny in for a hot kiss. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready.”

It took seven minutes because they stopped to kiss a few times. When they finally made it to the office Lou, Chin, and Kono were standing around the tech table looking at flight patterns.

“Hey guys.” Kono greeted them as they walked up.  “So Sang Min called you?”

Steve nodded as he laid his phone down on the table. “Yeah and he’s in trouble.” 

Chin tapped into the voicemail and played the messages. Lou shook his head.  “I never thought I’d hear fear like that in mullet boy’s voice.  Is it me or did he just say a name?”

Chin nodded as he pulled up that part of the message and tried to clean it up a little. They listened again and everyone exchanged looks as they heard the name Michael Noshimuri.

Steve scrubbed his face as he heard how scared Sang Min was. “If Noshimuri has him, it’s only a matter of time.”

“I’ve already put out alerts with TSA and any other way they could get off the islands. I also put out alerts for any known Yakuza members or friends, acquaintances, or business partners of the Noshimuri’s.”  Steve knew that was all they could do until they had a lead.  “There were three private jets that flew out this morning.  Only two had flight plans which it’s illegal to depart without one but somehow they managed to.  There isn’t even a record of the tail numbers either so I’m betting it’s Noshimuri’s plane.  I’m trying to access all the records we have on them to see if we can get an idea of how many they have and which one it might be.”

“Great. Thanks Chin.  I know he’s no one’s favorite but he’s helped us out quite a few times.  He wouldn’t have called if he didn’t really think he was in danger.”  Steve looked around at the team and they all nodded in agreement.  “Let’s do what we can to help him this time.”

It took days for something to finally pop for them. They had managed to track down all but four of Michael’s top guys.  An alert came back almost a week later that a body was found in NYC and it had been identified as, Nicki Chan, one of Michael’s men.

Steve called the NYPD while Danny booked tickets and they were on a flight four hours later. Steve was told that two NYPD detectives would be picking them up at the airport but no names were given.  They had two carry on’s and one bag they checked.  Steve was at baggage claim while Danny looked around for whoever might be their contact.

“Detective Williams.” Danny recognized that voice anywhere.  He turned to find the New York detective he’d worked with a few times before he’d left for Hawaii.

This was going to be very interesting because he and Steve, or at least the old Steve, were too much alike. “Detective Reagan.”  He smiled and held out his hand.  “So I guess you are our contact here?”

D. Reagan smiled and nodded. “Yep. Looks like. This is my partner Maria Baez.”  They shook hands as he said.  “Baez, this is Detective Sergeant Danny Williams.”

She shook hands with the man that shared a first name with her partner. “How do you two know each other because I know for a fact this one has never been to Hawaii?”

D. Williams laughed at the other’s affronted look. “I was with Newark P.D. for 10 years before I moved to the pineapple infested hellhole I call home now.”

Steve picked that exact moment to walk up. “Did I just hear you disparaging the great state of Hawaii?”  Danny rolled his eyes.  “Don’t let him fool you.  He secretly loves the place.”  Steve held out his hand.  “I’m his partner, Commander…”

Danny Reagan couldn’t believe it. “Steve McGarrett.”  He sounded just as surprised as everyone looked.

Steve broke out in a huge grin as they shook hands. “Lieutenant Danny Reagan.” 

Both of their partner’s stared open mouthed. “Wow.  I wouldn’t have guessed you’d ever give up the life to be a cop.  I heard about your dad.  I’m really sorry.”

It was still a tough subject for Steve. “Thanks man.  We’ve been running the Governor’s task force for about six years now.  It keeps me out of trouble.”

D. Williams laughed. “Are you serious? You’re seriously going to stand there and say that with a straight face?”

Steve winked at Maria and rolled his eyes. “Have I not been doing better?”

Danny’s look of disbelief made Baez burst out laughing. “Steven, the _only_ reason you have been _behaving…”_ And it didn’t surprise Steve that Danny used air quotes.  “…is because the doctor just released you for duty three weeks ago.”

D. Reagan watched as they argued. “You guys act like an old married couple.”

D. Williams scoffed and shoved Steve. “Please tell me something we haven’t heard before.”

Baez eyeballed them as she said. “We should probably get going.  We’re supposed to be at One PP in twenty minutes.  The Commissioner wants to meet with you.”

D. Williams chuckled as he followed. “Don’t you mean your dad wants to meet with us?”

“He’s still the Commissioner.” D. Reagan grumbled as he opened the trunk for their bags.

Steve looked between everyone. “Your dad is the police commissioner?”

“Yes.” D. Reagan grumbled again as he climbed into their car.  “It’s not like I can help it.”

They were quiet for a few minutes as D. Reagan pulled into traffic and headed for police headquarters. Danny’s phone rang and he smiled as he answered it.  “Hey monkey!”  Steve perked up while the two in the front looked at them strangely.  “Yes ma’am.  We just landed and now we’re on our way to see the boss.  I know sweetie.  I wish you could’ve come too but we’re working.  How about I promise to bring you to see grandma and grandpa when you get of school for the summer?”  He looked to Steve who was smiling like a fool.  “I suppose Uncle Steve could come too if he wants.”  Steve nodded and Danny smiled.  “Uncle Steve says it sounds like a good plan.”  He paused for a second.  “Sure sweetie, he’s right here.  Hold on.”  Danny passed Steve the phone.

“Hey Grace Face!” Danny could hear his little girl practically squeal.  “Yes ma’am.  I promise to make sure he eats at least two healthy meals a day and exercises.”  Steve rolled his eyes at Danny’s glare.  “I know.  He’s giving me the death glare right now.”  Steve turned to Danny and gave him the goofiest smile. 

Danny yanked his phone out Steve’s hand. “You are no longer allowed to spend time with Uncle Steve.  You’re plotting my demise.”  Steve could hear Grace scolding her father.  “We’re going to have a long talk about who the adult is when I get home.  We have to go.  Danno loves you.”  Steve pointed to himself.  “And Uncle Steve loves you too.  We’ll call you tonight.  Bye Monkey.”

Reagan was looking at them through the rear view. “How old is Grace now?”

Steve and Danny said. “Nine going on thirty.” They laughed when they realized they’d said it together. 

Baez turned in her seat to look at them and they shrugged. “You guys obviously spend a lot of time together.”

Danny and Steve nodded. They hadn’t planned on revealing their relationship unless it was necessary.  “We work long hours together.”

“We’re Ohana.” Steve said and he wanted so badly to take Danny’s hand but they were working and he couldn’t.  He noticed the other detectives’ confused look.  “Sorry, O’hana means family in Hawaii.”

They pulled up to One PP at that exact moment and both men were relieved. Danny found the simplicity of Frank’s office surprising.  Frank stood and walked over to meet them.  “Detective.  Commander.”  He shook hands with the men.  “Would you like anything to drink before we get started?”  They asked for water and Baker disappeared.  They took the seats offered and Frank continued.  “So from what I understand this man that was found is, or was a member of the Yakuza in Hawaii?”

“Yes sir.” Danny said as he pulled a file out of his bag.  “He is an enforcer, one of Noshimuri’s top guys.”

Frank looked over the file. “And you believe he was involved in the abduction of this Sang Min character?”

Steve nodded as he passed over Sang Min’s file. “Yes sir.  He’s been an informant of Five O’s for a few years now.  He’s by no means perfect but he would never call us like this if it wasn’t serious.”  He explained how they had narrowed it down to four of Noshimuri’s men.  “Nicki Chan has held his own personal grudge against Sang for a couple of years.”

Frank passed both files back over. “So you think he’s here because of Chan’s body?”  They nodded again.  “Ok.  Well, our department is at your disposal.  Detective’s Reagan and Baez will help you in any way they can.”

“Thank you sir.” Both shook hands with Frank then followed the other detective’s back out to their car. 

“We thought we’d take you to your hotel first so you could go ahead and check in.” D. Reagan said from the front seat.

“That sounds great. Thanks.”  Steve smiled at the face in the mirror.  “We probably should’ve rented a car at the airport so you guys don’t have to drive us around.”

Baez smiled over her shoulder. “It’s no problem.”  Her partner agreed.  “You guys have to be hungry.  Didn’t you just spend like 14 hours on the plane?”

“We did.” Danny said with a groan.  “I’m starving.”

“I could definitely eat. If you guys don’t mind stopping.”  Steve’s stomach growled and he grinned. 

D. Reagan chuckled and shook his head. “Not a problem.”

They ended up at a pizza parlor and Steve laughed at his partner’s excitement. They ordered a few slices and found a booth.  Danny harassed Steve for ordering ham and pineapple.  “You could at least order a real pizza.”

Steve frowned and shrugged. “But it’s my favorite.  Why would I order something different?”

They began arguing and their counterparts shook their heads. D. Reagan jokingly said.  “You ever thought about couple’s counseling?”

“We do it twice a week.” Danny said without thinking.

Steve laughed at the looks on the faces of the NYPD detectives. “Mandated by the Governor.”  He shrugged.

Baez could no longer contain her laughter. “Seriously?”

Danny realized what he’d done and looked apologetically at his partner. “Uhh.  Yeah.  We…we kind of were fighting a lot when we were first partnered.  It spilled over at a crime scene so the Governor sent us to couple’s therapy.”

“It’s funny.” D. Reagan said.  “I know both of you from both parts of my life and I have to say you make a really odd partnership.”

Steve and Danny exchanged looks and smiled. “It’s better than it was in the beginning.”  Steve admitted fondly.  “We have our own ways of doing things and they usually end up with the same results.”

“You’re in the military?” Baez asked.

“Was.” Steve said quietly.

She could tell she’d hit a sore spot. “I’m so sorry.  I shouldn’t have asked.”

Steve gave her a reassuring smile and waved her off. “It’s ok.  I was a SEAL until six months ago.  I was injured in….well, I was injured on a mission and…and I lost most of my team.”  He felt Danny’s hand on his knee.  “I umm…I spent a couple of weeks in Afghanistan at a hospital there until I was stable for transport then they sent me to Walter Reed.  I was there for another two months then I went home.”

Danny smiled with pride as he said. “He’s back to full duty now.  As a matter of fact he was just released the day before Sang Min went missing.”

They talked for a little longer then were taken to their hotel. It was late so Reagan and Baez left them there for the night.  Danny kicked off his shoes when they walked into their walked into their room.  “I could sleep for a week.”  He said as he stretched and yawned.

Steve chuckled as he dropped their bag on the dresser. “Yeah.  I hate to admit it but I’m pretty tired too.  We should shower then get some sleep.  I’m sure they’ll be here early tomorrow.”

Danny walked up behind Steve and put his arms around him. “Do you think they know about us?”

Steve turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Do you care if they do?”

“Hell no.” Danny took Steve in a passionate kiss.  “Do you?”

Steve grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair and pulled him back in. “Let me show you how little.”

The finally stumbled their way into the shower together, their excuse being conservation of water. An hour and some very hot sex later they collapsed in the king sized bed.  They curled up to each other and within minutes were asleep. 

Baez came knocking the next morning as they were getting ready. Steve answered the door with his shirt open and Danny threw a shoe at him.  “Clothes Neanderthal!  Put on your clothes!”

Steve rolled his eyes and Baez blushed. “Sorry about my partner.”  He turned and said to Danny.  “It’s not like I answered in my underwear.  You’re such a prude.”

Danny stared, mouth hanging open. “I’m a prude?  I. Am. A. Prude?  That’s not what you were saying this morning when room service brought in whipped cream, if I remember correctly.”      

Steve laughed at how Danny said it quietly. “I told you I don’t care if they know.”

Danny sighed and grabbed his badge and gun. “I don’t care either babe but I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to hear about our sexual escapades.”

They were across the room so Baez couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying but she could imagine because they were in a room with one bed. “You guys ready to go?”

“Yep.” Both men said as they walked back over to the door.

She took a chance to see if they would admit anything. “Nice room.  They didn’t have one with two beds?”

Steve shrugged and smiled. “Don’t know.  Didn’t ask.”

She shook her head. “This is going to be interesting.”

They met D. Reagan in the lobby and exchanged good mornings. “Do you guys want to go to the morgue or the crime scene first?”

“Let’s go to the scene.” Steve suggested as they walked out to the car.

D. Williams agreed saying. “Yeah. Even if it’s taped off we have very little time left that it will look like it did the day of.”

They spent a little time at the scene looking it over and reading the responding officer’s report. Not much was left behind unfortunately.  D. Reagan walked the scene and talked them through it as they read.  “He definitely was not killed here.  There’s heavy traffic on that street.  He was found around 5 a.m. when the owner of this restaurant came in to start opening.”  He pointed to the adjacent building and said.  “These guys leave around 2 a.m. and he wasn’t here then.  So we have a pretty small window.”

Baez pointed to security cameras. “We’ve requested the videos from both places and have the city pulling the ones for both streets.  Hopefully we’ll get something.”

After an hour Danny and Steve had a silent conversation then Steve said. “How about we head to the morgue now?”

They pulled up to the Medical Examiner’s office twenty minutes later. This was when they wished Max had come with them.  Luckily they’d been listening to him for the last six years and could translate. 

D. Reagan shook his head as they left. “He’s a strange one.”

Danny laughed and said. “We’ve got one back home that’s worse but he’s the best we’ve ever seen.”

After the M.E.’s office they went to the precinct. They were given an interrogation room they could work in.  Steve Skyped with Chin to tell him what they had so far.  “We have Detective’s Danny Reagan and Maria Baez here with us buddy.”

Steve turned the screen so Chin could see them. “Aloha!”  The NYPD detectives waved back.  “I hope they’re not giving you guys too hard of a time.”

Both laughed and assured him that things were fine. Steve took back over and glared playfully at him.  “Do you have anything new for us?”

Chin did a few things and the screen split in two. “Lou and Kono tracked down someone at the airport that saw the unidentified jet take off.  It was definitely one of Noshimuri’s planes.  It didn’t land in New York but it did land close by.  We were able to track it to an airport in Buffalo.”

D. Reagan looked at the information and smiled. “It’s a reliever airport. They were less likely to ask a lot of questions.”

Williams wrote the name down and said. “Plus with their financial means they probably made a small donation to keep their arrival quiet.”

“Thanks buddy.” Steve said to Chin.  “We’ll call as soon as we know more.  Tell Kono and Lou mahalo.”

D. Williams saw the confused look again and said. “It means thank you in Hawaii.” Chin started laughing as he used Pidgeon to ask Steve how things were going with having the haole back on his home turf. Danny knew enough from listening to them over the years.  Kono popped in and took over asking if they were getting any “quality time”.  Steve burst out laughing when Danny yelled.  “First, rude.  You shouldn’t be speaking in a language only the pineapple infested hellhole people understand.”  He pointed at Kono and glared.  “And second none of your business.  We have a kidnapping and murder to solve.  Also, there goes your souvenir.”

Kono laughed as Danny ranted. “First off second boss, what in the world would I want from New York and second….”  Danny disconnected the feed before she could say anything else.

Steve was still laughing at this reaction. “I hate all of you.”  Danny said to the man beside him then looked to their counterparts.  “I’m so sorry.  They really don’t have any manners.  I keep telling them it’s not polite to do that.”

“Forget about it.” Baez said, not telling them that she had dated a Hawaiian man before and knew exactly what Kono had said.  “We should head out to the airport before traffic gets worse.”

The employee, David Getts, that was working that day wasn’t there and hadn’t been since. His boss gave them his address and that was their next destination.  Baez looked him up and found he had a pretty long rap sheet so it was no surprise that he would take a bribe.

When they breached Getts’ house they found his dead body. “I guess we should’ve seen this coming.”

“Why?” Baez asked, slightly confused.

D. Williams put his gun back in his holster. “Because the Yakuza never leave witnesses.” 


“Great.” D. Reagan groaned as he looked around the room.  “We should call this in.”

Not long after CSU arrived and began processing the scene. Before they left D. Reagan said.  “Would you give us a call if you find something?”

“Yes sir.” He said as they left.

They headed back to the station to track down any friends or family members of Getts. Danny called Chin to tell him about the only lead they had.  D. Reagan brought in coffee for everyone.  “By the way guys my dad wants you to join our family Sunday for lunch.”

Danny wanted to protest and Steve could feel it so he jumped in. “We’d love to.  Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the day trying to find anything they could on Nicki Chan’s last 48 hours. Sunday rolled around and the guys showed up at the Reagan house. 

Danny grabbed Steve by the arm as they stepped out of the cab. “Do you really think this is a good idea?  They’re devout Catholics babe.”

Steve frowned and cupped his face. “So are your parent’s babe and they love us.”  He looked around and sighed.  “I thought you didn’t care.”

“I don’t Steve.” Danny stepped up to him and nudged his jaw with his nose.  “I am the luckiest man in the world.”

Steve met his lips in a soft kiss. “Great so let’s go in and have a nice dinner.  Then when we get back to the hotel you can show me exactly how lucky you are.”

“Come on before the neighbors report us for indecent exposure.” Danny led him up the path to the door and rang the doorbell.

A young girl answered the door and giggled when she saw the men on the other side. “Hi!  I’m Nikki.  Come on in.”  They smiled and followed her as they introduced themselves.  “Grandpa!  Uncle Danny!  The cops from Hawaii are here.”

They chuckled as they stopped in the dining room doorway. Frank came in from the kitchen and greeted them with a handshake.  “Welcome.  It’s nice to see you again.”

“Thank you for inviting us sir.” Danny said as he walked over to the chair he was directed to. 

He sat down next to an older man and Steve sat next to him. At least they were sitting together.  Frank introduced them to his family.  “Wow.  Talk about the family business.”

Jamie laughed and said. “I graduated from Harvard but decided I wanted to follow in their footsteps.”

Steve was a little surprised. “Do you ever regret it?”

He laughed and pointed at his older brother. “Only when I have to work with him.”

Erin had been watching Steve like he was her favorite dessert. “Are you guys married?”

Steve looked at Danny with a goofy smile and said. “Not yet but maybe one day.”

Linda laughed at Danny and Erin’s surprised look. “At least it’s legal now.”

Danny was a little too stunned to say anything so Steve said. “Hawaii is very forward thinking.  It’s been legal there for a while.  I’m sure our daughter and our friend Kono are dying to plan.”

Danny cleared his throat and looked around the table. “I’m sorry.  My partner likes to over share sometimes.”

Frank waved him off and said. “Don’t worry son.  Regardless of what my faith says I support everyone.”

“Thank you sir.” Steve smiled with excitement and Danny kicked him under the table.

D. Reagan seemed to still struggle with it a little bit. “So uhh…” He waved his fork around. “How does that work on the job?  Don’t you think it compromises your team?” 




“No.” D. Williams said with conviction.  “It makes us stronger.”  He pushed his plate away.  “Maybe we should go.”

D. Reagan realized he’d sounded like a jerk. “Don’t. I’m sorry. I can be an idiot sometimes.”  Everyone at the table agreed.  “Thanks.”  He looked back at Danny and Steve.   “I honestly don’t care.” 




The tension eased and they began to enjoy the meal. Sean had been staring at Steve a while.  He found it a little unnerving.  The little boy finally spoke up.  “What happened to your face?”

“Sean!” Rang out around the table.  Linda was mortified.  “You don’t ask stuff like that.”  She looked to Steve.  “I am so sorry.”

Steve smiled a little and waved her off. “It’s ok.  Really.”  He looked back to Sean and took a deep breath.  Danny put his hand on his knee.  “I was a SEAL.  Do you know what that is?”  The little boy shrugged.  “Well, SEAL’s are a special unit in the Navy.  It stands for Sea, Air, and Land teams.  They’re top secret too.  Anyway, a few months ago I was hurt on a mission.”  Sean seemed to be satisfied with that and Danny was relieved.  It was still hard for Steve to talk about what happened.

A week and a half after they arrived they finally caught a break. Danny and Steve found it strange that Noshimuri’s men were still in New York.  “There has to be something big going down here.”

D. Reagan was growing uneasy the longer the case went on. “Like we need any more bad guys in this city. So you guys think there’s some big Yakuza thing happening here?” Danny and Steve nodded.  “What do we do about it?” 




They had been working long hours with the team back in Hawaii to try to figure out what was going to happen. Their break came in the form of two high ranking members of the Yakuza flying into JFK.  They’d been on the watch list since the call from Sang Min came through. 

D. Reagan was happy they were finally getting to do something. “I’ve got TSA on alert to let them pass with no issues. There’s a helicopter waiting just outside the air space to follow whatever car they leave in. Baez is going to be in the airport and I’ll be waiting at the curb like I’m picking her up.  We found a couple of cars in the impound that are about as far from a cop car as you can get.  You guys will be driving a Camaro and we’ll be in a Maxima.  We are having them mounted with police lights just in case.  SWAT is on standby.  Can you guys think of anything else we’ll need?” 




“No.” Steve and Danny said as they finished putting on their gear. 

At noon Danny was alerted that the plane would be landing in an hour. Everyone took their places and waited.  Danny and Steve were sitting outside of a deli three miles from the airport listening to everything on their earpieces. 

“I was thinking that if we get this wrapped up early maybe we could go see your parents.” Steve said as they waited to hear from the team at the airport.

Danny appreciated what Steve was trying to do. “We don’t really have time babe.  Once we get this all done and if Sang Min is still alive we’ll have to get him back home.”

Steve smiled like a goof. “So it’s not really a pineapple infested heel hole?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Still thinking about that.”

“Sure you are.” Steve joked and poked at his partner.  “I know how much you love the place.  One day I’ll even get you to eat pineapple and ham pizza.”

Danny scoffed like Steve had never heard before. “The hell you will.  No matter how much I love you I will never put that abomination in my mouth.”

“That’s not what you said….” Steve smirked as he started to tease Danny.

All of a sudden they could hear a throat clearing in the ear piece. “Umm.  Guys...everyone can hear you.”

Danny turned fifty shades of red while Steve laughed. “Sorry.”

“I hate you.” Danny said as he slid down in his seat.  “I hate you so much.”

By the time the call came that the plane had landed everyone including Danny had forgotten about the not so private conversation.

“We have a problem.” That statement came through the ear piece.  Steve and Danny sat up straight and listened.  “There’s a third man and from the pictures McGarrett and Williams showed us it looks like it’s Hiro Noshimuri.”

“Holy shit.” Danny and Steve said at the same time.  They weren’t expecting the head of the Yakuza to show up.  “We cannot lose this car.  Hiro is the head of the family and if he’s in town whatever they’re doing is big.  We have to do whatever it takes.”

Reagan agreed and called his father. Frank put out an alert that under no circumstances was the car that Hiro was in to be pulled over. They followed the Lincoln Town Car that held Hiro and two of his men to an abandoned warehouse. D. Reagan had the helicopter fly over to get an infrared scan to see how many people they would be up against in the building.  The pilot let them know a few minutes later that they picked up at least twenty bodies. 




Everyone had gathered a mile away in the parking lot of another abandoned building. D. Reagan looked to the Hawaiian officers.  “This may be my city but you know these guys better.  How do you want to handle this?”   

D. Williams looked to his partner and motioned for him to take control. “We need plans for the building. I want to send people in to every entrance we have so that no one gets away.” They were quickly sent the plans and Steve felt a little thrill.  “I’ll take a couple of the S.W.A.T. guys and we’ll repel in from the roof.”     




Danny was of course not thrilled about this news. “Steven.  This is not a good idea.”

Steve smiled at his lover and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll be fine Danno.  I know what I’m doing.”

“I highly doubt that.” Danny grumbled as they talked through the rest of the plans.

They had a couple of S.W.A.T. members listening in. “They’re talking about your guy.  I think they’re getting ready to kill him.  There are also some Spanish speaking people in there.”  They were quiet for a few moments.  “There’s talk about Colombia, seems like your guy stumbled upon information about a deal between the Yakuza and the Colombians.  That’s why they took him.”

“Let’s move.” Steve said without hesitation.

Five minutes later they had the building surrounded. Steve and his team were in place.  He counted off and on three they breached the building. 

Steve and his team were on the floor in seconds. It was like a war zone, Steve keeping his eye on Hiro.  Danny’s job was to find Sang Min.  Steve heard his partner say.  “Sang Min is secure, I repeat Sang Min is secure.”

Within minutes they had the remaining Yakuza members on their knees and cuffed. They even cuffed Sang to keep up appearances.  The U.S. Marshals arrived to take the members back to Hawaii.  Sang min went back to the station with Steve and Danny.  

He’d been quiet until they got him into an interrogation. “Howzit my two favorite haoles?  Where’s Spicy?”

Danny rolled his eyes and Steve chuckled. “ _Detective_ Kalakaua is back on the islands.” 

Baez and D. Reagan walked in and Sang Min sat up straight. “Looks like you’ve got your own Spicy right here.”

Baez smacked him in the back of the head. “That’s Detective Baez to you.”  The men hid their smiles.  “Didn’t anyone tell you that mullets went out of style 20 years ago?”

Sang smoothed down his hair and shrugged. “Some ladies appreciate the hair Spic…Detective.”

“No they don’t.” D. Williams said as he shook his head and laughed.  “Not even a little bit.”

D. Reagan laughed. “I’m glad he’s your headache and not mine.” 




A few hours of statements and processing then Danny, Steve, and Sang Min were on a plane back home. Sang Min went his own way and the guys went home.  They’d do the paperwork the next day.  Steve stood in the bathroom watching Danny move around their room through their mirror.  He smiled as Danny walked around their room, hand flailing as he talked to Grace.

He looked at himself, assessing his scars, visible and otherwise. They really were in this together.  He walked into their room and took Danny’s phone out of his hand. 

“Neanderthal!” Danny complained as he tried to take it back.

Steve smiled as he held the phone out of Danny’s reach. “Hey Grace Face!  Of course.  Danno is just fine.  I want to ask him a question but I kind of need your opinion too.”

“What is it Uncle Steve?” Grace asked excitedly as her dad gave Steve a squinty eyed look.

Steve smiled as he cupped the back of Danny’s head and pulled him close. “Well Ms. Gracie.  I love your dad very much and I was hoping that…”  His voice cracked as he saw the love in Danny’s eyes.  “Danno, will you marry me?”

Danny was shocked into silence while Grace squealed so loud Steve had to hold the phone away from his ear. Danny finally snapped out of it and pulled Steve down into a kiss.  “Yes you big idiot.”

Grace squealed again as she heard her father’s response. They talked to her for a few minutes then celebrated their engagement properly.  Danny lay across Steve’s chest panting.  “That was amazing babe.  Maybe we should get engaged every day.”

Steve laughed quietly and kissed the top of his head. “Sounds good to me.”  Danny grumbled as Steve stretched towards his nightstand.  He moved out from under Danny and hovered over him. 

“What are you doing Steven?” Danny grumbled as his lover straddled his hips.

Steve held up a ring box and took Danny’s hand. “You didn’t think I wasn’t going to make this official did you?”

Danny shook his head at the big goof. “Honestly babe, I hadn’t really thought about it.” 

Steve slid the ring onto Danny’s finger. “Putting a ring on your finger is all I’ve thought about…”  He smiled and shrugged.  “Since the day I met you.”

“Steve.” Danny pulled him into a passionate kiss.  After the way things went with Rachel both times he never thought he’d get married again.  He really never thought he and Steve would get to this point and now that’s all he can imagine.

They finally passed out after another round of love making. The next day they shared the news with their Ohana and just like they predicted Grace and Kono immediately started planning things.


End file.
